Violet Eyes Should Cover Pain
by LunaDragon
Summary: Look at my Bio for IMPORTANT information!
1. Prologue

"Violet Eyes Should Cover Pain"  
  
Prologue  
  
Written By,  
  
Luna-Dragon  
  
Author's Note: Oi, Minna-san. Welcome to my newest fanfiction story and those who have read my other ones, shouldn't be surprised this is also a crossover. Anyways, this is going to have Romance in it, Hotaru Tomoe/Duo Maxwell. In Sailor Moon, its two years after the final battle of Chaos, and in Gundam Wing its one-year after Endless Waltz. Here are the ages:  
  
Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn): 16  
  
Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon): 19  
  
Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury): 19  
  
Rei Hino (Sailor Mars): 19  
  
Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter): 19  
  
Minako Aino (Sailor Venus): 19  
  
Setsuna Meiou (Sailor Pluto): Ancient. Look's 23  
  
Haruka Ten'ou (Sailor Uranus): 22  
  
Michiru Kaiou (Sailor Neptune): 22  
  
Taiyo Yoina (Sailor Sun): Dead, really. But looks about 21  
  
Denkoshi Yoina (Sailor Star): Dead, really. But looks about 21  
  
Duo Maxwell: 17  
  
Heero Yuy: 17  
  
Quatre Winner: 17  
  
Chang Wufei: 17  
  
Trowa Barton: 19  
  
Author's Note: I'll tell you this right now, Hotaru is in full control of Saturn for this fic. Also, this is really rated more like PG-15 than R. Just to be on the safe side though. Enjoy the fic!  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The attack came unexpected, and the ground rumbled with its destructive force. Building, mountains, trees and people crumpled to the floor in a heap, showing the small limit on what the human race could create. Fires spread across the city, people screamed in surprise and fear, babies cried, animals fled to a safety they would never find. Questions began to form when the attacking stopped and only shocked civilians remained, as did the ruins of Tokyo . . .  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
One hand protruded through the rubble, pale and bleeding. No movement came from it but slight trembles as its owner struggled with the mass weight. The fragile girl beneath it knew she would have to lift it up by herself, with incredible difficulty, but she wasn't going to give up. Her body was weak; her eyes and mind filled with a deep pain, understanding, and strength. Trembling, and her muscles throbbing, Hotaru Tomoe, at the age of sixteen now, pulled with all her might on trying to lift the debris that was once a wall off of her back. Her muscles pleaded in agony, but soon, the chunks of plaster, cement, wood and dust fell from her back and she practically collapsed in ragged gasps.  
  
Though she was on the edge of passing out from strain, Hotaru climbed to her knees and then at last to her shaky legs and feet. "What . . .?" Her mind clouded with worry as her violet eyes darted around the remains of Haruka's mansion. It seemed as nothing had stayed intact, and it seemed as though nothing could have survived . . .  
  
"No!" She snapped at herself harshly and firmly, and it was all she could do not to break into hysterics. "If I survived, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama have to have survived!" A moan touched her ears and Hotaru turned around fully, expecting to see the enemy that caused such destruction. But much to her relief, she saw her father figure emerge from what looked like to be the remains of a kitchen counter. "Haruka-papa!" The sixteen year old breathed, lowering her senshi wand she had subconsciously taken out, even though the last of evil had been destroyed; Chaos.  
  
Haruka accepted the hug that her daughter figure gave her, despite her injuries. In all that she was through, she felt it was safe to say that she's had worse. "I wouldn't put away your henshin wands just yet, Hotaru, Haruka." A voice said from the shadows.  
  
Haruka and Hotaru looked at each other with concern and confusion as Sailor Pluto emerged from the shadows. "Setsuna-mama, what's going on?" Hotaru asked, dreading the awaited response, when Michiru suddenly came through the remains of a door, holding her bleeding side as she breathed in gulps of air.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka shouted as she helped the Senshi of Neptune walk. "Pluto, what's going on?" She then demanded.  
  
"Do the names Taiyo and Denkoshi sound familiar?" Sailor Pluto asked the three Senshi in human form that stood before her. Hotaru gasped and shook her head in disbelief. Taiyo, Sailor Sun. Denkoshi, Sailor Star. The twin Sailor Senshi, lost but not forgotten in the Forbidden Gates, inside the Gates of Time. Why did their names come up now, after all these years? Ultimately, Hotaru understood. They did this. They attacked and almost destroyed Tokyo; killing more than enough innocent people to be called enemies.   
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other uncertainly then nodded once. So they were called to the seen of the battle once more. Hotaru saw the pain in their eyes as she looked at her parents that adopted her. She saw even that look in Setsuna's eyes, though it was a battle and it had to be fought, despite their feelings for Taiyo and Denkoshi, the Sailor Senshi and friends from long ago. With a sad expression, Hotaru looked at Setsuna. "Are you sure they are the ones truly responsible?"  
  
"They have gained control over the Forbidden Gates, and of power to send anyone and anything to a different time and space at once. I fear that there is no way to stop them if they continue their escapade of destruction, for they get stronger every time they cause it. Already they are stronger than Eternal Sailor Moon when they are united." Setsuna explained.  
  
"What do you mean, 'when they are united?'" Michiru asked.  
  
"They have been trapped in the Forbidden Gates for centuries and more, while they were both demised. I do not know how, but they've found a way to be truly united both by mind, body, and spirit, becoming one Sailor Senshi as a replacement for two. There is still more I have to explain, but the longer we wait, the longer chance Sailor Sun and Star have of causing more destruction. This is only one of a number of cities they have destroyed," Sailor Pluto informed, holding her Time Staff.  
  
"Right," Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru answered in union, each taking out their henshin wands.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" The symbol of Neptune spins into Michiru's henshin wand, causing a flash of light. Michiru spins around and encases herself in water, a brilliant flash of light appearing. The light fades and Sailor Neptune stood in Michiru Kaioh's place.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" The symbol of Uranus spins into Haruka's henshin wand, causing a flash of light. Haruka turns her back and brings her arms in as she's encased in yellow light. She reappears in full uniform as she tosses her hair back, her eyes opening and a smirk appearing on her face. It had been too long since she had a good warm up.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" The symbol of Saturn spins into Hotaru's hand, where her henshin wand is being held. The symbol spins slowly at first, then quicker each heartbeat passed, causing a flash of bright purple light. The light fades, and where Hotaru Tomoe once was, Sailor Saturn stands in her place, wearing her full Senshi uniform. Ever so slowly, her eyes open the sign of Saturn disappearing from her hand.  
  
"This should be interesting," Sailor Uranus commented as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought they were on our side, they even help us before . . ."[1] Her words trailed off as she glanced around at the Outer Senshi, contemplating whether or not it was true, and unknown to either of them, Hotaru was as well.  
  
'They helped us even before we became Senshi back in the Silver Millennium,' Sailor Saturn thought, holding her glaive in concentration. 'Why would they turn their backs on us for a second time? It just doesn't make any sense.'  
  
"I've found them," Neptune said suddenly, and Sailor Saturn looked towards her. The mirror in the aqua-haired Senshi disappeared. "Apparently they've destroyed cities all around the world, just to get our attention."  
  
"They've received it; I'll give them credit for that." Uranus muttered with scowl. "But they took it to the extreme and friends or no friends they'll pay."  
  
"Humans were brought into this by force, and there is nothing anyone but our Princess who can revive them, after the cause is eliminated." Pluto said sadly, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"There's no doubt that the Inner Senshi will show up to the scene as well. Rei could search for them while doing a reading, if they are alive that is . . ." Sailor Neptune stated.  
  
"No," Saturn said, and their attention was on her. With her arms crossed in a Haruka-like fashion, she continued; "I would have felt if anything happened to either of them, including Serenity-hime. They are no better or worse than we were when we awoke."  
  
"Right," Uranus agreed with a nod, "then lets go find our visitors and not keep them waiting. We don't want to be rude, now do we?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded, as did Neptune, and finally, Saturn. "Let's go through the Gates of Time, it will be quicker that way," The ageless Senshi suggested.  
  
"All right then, let's go kick some traitor-Senshi ass." Sailor Uranus spat harshly.  
  
~ * ~ L U N A D R A G O N ~ * ~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so that's the Prologue. Gundam Wing should be in it in the next chapter, which will be out soon.  
  
[1] Sailor Sun and Star are twins, and they were great friends with Setsuna and Haruka. During the Silver Millennium the two Senshi were 'betrayed' by the Queen during a battle, and promised revenge as their dying wish. I'm going to write a fic on the Silver Millennium soon, so look out for it! ^.~  
  
I hoped you liked it so far, and please review? Sad as it is, I rely on reviews for inspiration and for motivation. ~_~;; Ja ne. 


	2. Chapter 1: Through Space and Time, Leapi...

"Violet Eyes Should Cover Pain"  
  
Chapter 1: Through Space and Time, a Quantum Leap to Another Dimension!  
  
Written By,  
  
Luna-Dragon  
  
Author's Note: Hello minna-san! Gomen nasi for the long wait, but I've been busy. Anyway, I'm hoping to include the Gundam boys in this chapter, but adding the fact that I don't really know how this chapter will turn out, I'm not so sure. Well, read and review, k?  
  
Disclaimer: Nothin is mine, got it? *sees crowd nod* Good! ^__^  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The four Sailor Senshi walked in line, side to side. Sailor Saturn was in the middle, Sailor Uranus and Pluto to either side of her. Sailor Neptune was to the right of Uranus. Confidence radiated around the four as their eyes scanned the sky and ground, all around, for any sign of their new enemies. "I cannot sense them anywhere," Saturn said gravely, her glaive clutched in her hand. She had no idea what to expect. They hadn't even felt it when Sailor Star and Sun attacked all the cities, or theirs, so how was it possible for her to sense them now?  
  
"Then we'll wait 'em out. No use letting a battle go to waste," Uranus said. The senshi didn't mean it entirely, she was hoping that everyone was wrong. Sailor Star was a great friend to her during the Silver Millennium, and they had already fought once. She thought their past was behind them, but apparently she was wrong, otherwise the two twins wouldn't be trying to kill them now. If they really were, that is.  
  
"But we have to do something; they could be attacking cities now!" Neptune said angrily, clenching her fists. She hated not knowing things of importance. She wasn't a great friend with either of the twins, but she knew them from the old days. 'We have no other choice but to fight them, no matter how much it hurts.'  
  
Pluto nodded. "We should at least try to find them, and I have a feeling they will find us first."  
  
Before the four could continue their conversation, laughter broke out and the four whipped around in all directions, finding nothing but a ruined and isolated city. In front of their very eyes, two figures began to appear, hugging each other with smiles on their faces. To people who knew not who they were, would have thought that the two women in front were lovers, but they knew differently. "Looks like Star and Sun decided to show up." Uranus growled.  
  
Sailor Sun, the woman with dark brown curly hair that was in a ponytail, smiled almost evilly. With neon green eyes filled with love, she held her twin sister tighter, kissing the top of her head with shoulder length midnight purple hair. "Shall we, Denkoshi?" Sailor Sun asked as she stroked her sister's hair. Her twin leaned her head against her chest, eyes closed, breathing contentedly.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Star answered, opening her dark violet eyes and glancing at her twin sister, "Taiyo." Kissing Taiyo affectionately on the cheek, Sailor Star unwrapped her arms from around her waist and stood, her hair blowing in the wind. Unlike Sailor Sun, whose sailor senshi fuku was bright green with olive green bows and a pearl in the center of her tiara, her fuku was much more like the Outer Senshi's. A topaz colored skirt and two orange bows clung to her skin, with her collar a dark yellow, and a blue tiara with a jasper stone in the center point. [1]  
  
"You know, at least Neptune and I get a room. Not only that but you two are related," Sailor Uranus mumbled under her breath. But quickly she became serious again, glaring daggers at the two senshi that were smirking in amusement.   
  
"Why have you done this?" Sailor Pluto asked eyes narrowing, though not losing their caring nature. "Why?"  
  
"You've betrayed us."  
  
"You deserve to die." Sailor Sun said after her sister. "And we will be the ones to carry it out, since we have such wonderful destructive power."  
  
"We cannot forgive you," Neptune said slowly and softly, "for what you have done in the past, and what you're doing now."  
  
"And since your mission seems to be to destroy us, then our mission is to destroy you." Sailor Saturn growled spinning her silence glaive menacingly.  
  
"I like the way all of you are so quick to the point. It'd be a shame to waste such time on meaningless chatter when we want our revenge." Sailor Star said, jumping forward and charging at the three. And before they knew it, a full-fledged battle was on.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The three attacks combined and headed for a straight on collision course toward Sailor Star, who was smirked and disappeared, the attacks exploding into empty concrete.  
  
Sailor Saturn concentrated, her senses alert. She couldn't sense them, but if she really tried, there had to be a way. 'Over here, Firefly,' a voice inside her head taunted, 'you can't catch me, you can't catch me!'  
  
The senshi of destruction turned in a full three hundred and sixty-degree circle, holding her glaive over her head. "Silent Wall!" She shouted, a barrier instantly forming around her and blocking an attack made of black lightning.  
  
"Well well, the damned senshi made a comeback," Sailor Star said as she did a flip, jumping back and landing on her knees. "But not for long. Unless you join us, that is . . . ." Her voice trailed off as Saturn's protective wall dissipated.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She growled. There was no way she was going to join the traitorous senshi. What would she get out of it? Her job was to guard the Princess, not abandon her adoptive parents and friends. She already had a purpose. She had sworn loyalty, and breaking the Code of the Senshi was a worse punishment than death, for she would be condemned into solitary loneliness for the rest of eternity and then some.  
  
"Don't play with me." Star spat. "You know what it's like to be betrayed. Your the damned Senshi, you should understand why we're doing this."  
  
"Well I don't, and I don't want to!" Saturn yelled, charging at Star with her glaive pointed at her. Each time she swung, her enemy would move out of the way or block her attack absentmindedly. Sailor Pluto wasn't kidding when she said these two were stronger than before.  
  
Growing tired of this insignificant one-sided battle Denkoshi jumped backwards. She placed her hands over her head and a gold katana appeared. Denkoshi spun it in circles with her fingers and threw it. "Sunbeam Banishment!" Immediately it began to glitter a silver-ish gold and, just before it pierced through Saturn, it exploded and sent her soaring backwards.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
An attack sent Sailor Pluto flying backwards and into a tree. She cried out in pain as black lightning enveloped her body and burned her skin, practically making her blood boil with the heat of the electrocution. She fell to the floor, unconscious. With a battle cry, Sailor Uranus took out her sword and charged at Sailor Sun full force, showing no mercy. Sailor Neptune was right behind her, throwing punches at their enemy and friend. Sailor Sun, however, had other plans. Blocking a punch from Neptune, she flipped her over and used her as a shield, just as Sailor Uranus had aimed her sword to an opening.  
  
Neptune screamed as the sword went through her stomach and just barely into Taiyo's arm. With a smirk on her lips, she watched Uranus's reaction of utter horror.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Sunbeam banishment!" Star yelled again, throwing the attack out to Saturn, who hit it back with her glaive as if it was a baseball. Surprised, Denkoshi didn't have any time to move as her own attack exploded and sent her flying.  
  
Saturn smiled in satisfaction. 'At least I hit her this time,' she thought. But her victory was short lived as she heard Neptune scream out in pain. Turning around, she saw as Uranus pierced her with her sword. 'No!' Her mind shouted as she ran to help them. But, she took a step and black lightning stopped Saturn in her tracks.  
  
"Your fight is with me only!" Star shouted, taking out her golden katana and charging at Saturn who blocked the attack with her glaive. Their sword dance continued, and Sailor Saturn was torn between risking her life to help her mother figure, or risking her life in a sword fight. Deciding to choose the former, she brought up her glaive and blocked the katana from making a direct blow to her face. Using all her strength, she pushed the sword away, making Sailor Star stumble in surprise. With a worried look, Saturn ran to her "parents."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Uranus had tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradled Michiru protectively; who had reverted back to her civilian form. Blood soaked her hands as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Sun asked harshly. "To start to loose the one you love most, right before your eyes? This was only half the pain I felt, watching my sister be tortured and then killed. Now do you understand my reasons? My wanting revenge? Do you?!"  
  
Uranus didn't answer, her eyes intent on Michiru's half opened ones, her breathing beginning to get weaker and weaker. "Michiru, no, I'm sorry, Michiru don't leave me, Michiru . . . ." She was whimpering, her knuckles white under the bloodstains. "I'm sorry, so sorry Michiru, please . . ."  
  
Her pleas only made Sailor Sun laugh. "You can't bring her back by words, so save yourself the heartbreak and the breath."  
  
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Saturn yelled, sliding down to the ground and taking off her glove. She placed her hand over Michiru's wound and a purple glow flowed out from it. Slowly but surely, the wound began to heal under Sailor Uranus's tense grip that was keeping the blood in. Dizziness began to overcome Sailor Saturn as the healing power she had possessed since she was a child began to drain more and more of her energy. Uranus slowly removed her hands, crimson stains on her gloves. She was trembling, knowing that if Sailor Saturn were too weak, the healing wouldn't work.  
  
"Hotaru . . . ." Uranus said softly, her voice hoarse.  
  
"I need to concentrate . . ." Saturn replied. Her eyes began to droop close, but she forced them open. She couldn't fall asleep now, not before she healed Michiru. She had been a mother to Hotaru, a mother she hadn't had for a long time. Michiru had helped Hotaru through tough times, good times, and bad times. She gave her support when no one else could. 'Michiru, I need you, Haruka needs you! Please, accept the healing so I can help you . . .'  
  
The light fully enclosed around the Princess of Neptune and the large wound began to heal faster.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sailor Star frowned at her sister. "Why are we letting them live?!" She demanded. "Once Michiru is disposed of, Haruka would be an easy target!"  
  
Sailor Sun just smiled slightly. "I have my reasons, two of them in fact. Once Hotaru finishes healing Kaiou, she will be weak. Her being the strongest Senshi, it will be extremely easy to take over this planet if we send her to another dimension. That way, we don't have to worry about her using that damn attack of hers."  
  
"And the second?"  
  
"Have you no honor? I had to watch you die, I will not let that fate befall anyone else. It is worse than death, and all I want is their crystals. Without them, they cannot be reborn, and with them in our possession, their powers will be ours." Taiyo snapped, taking out a double-sided staff. "Now, prepare yourself for the attack. As soon as Saturn finishes, we can dispose of her."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Denkoshi muttered, unsheathing her golden katana.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Michiru's eyes opened leisurely, and she found herself looking up into the teary face of Sailor Uranus and an exhausted, yet smiling face of Sailor Saturn. "Michiru . . . I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Uranus pleaded, brushing a strand of hair from her lover's face.  
  
"It's okay, Haruka." Michiru said, squeezing her lover's hand tightly, before her eyes closed once more and she was rendered into the land of darkness.  
  
"Saturn, Uranus," Pluto's voice spoke from behind them. The senshi of time slumped down next to the two with a grim face. "We need to get out of here and regroup; they're far too strong for us to handle."  
  
"That's never stopped us before . . ." Uranus started, but was cut off by the sudden skyrocket of power. She lifted Michiru up, her hands supporting her back and the back of her knees.  
  
Saturn got up also, turning around with wide eyes to face the twin senshi. She knew they were powerful, but this was unbelievable! Their power made Galaxia's look like nothing! "There's no way any two people can be this strong!" She mumbled, cursing under her breath and holding her glaive in front of her. It'd take all her energy to protect at least herself . . .  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sailor Sun spun her double-edged staff quickly in circles as if it were a baton. The wind hissed around her as the tension grew, as her power grew. Rocks began to break from the surface of the concrete as she held her rod to her forehead. Black energy crackled around her.  
  
Sailor Star held the katana between her palms that were planted together. The bright gold color it once held began to fade into blackness. A black aura surrounded her as it ate at the crackling negative energy from the Earth and it's inhabitants. She placed the tip of it to her forehead. Black energy crackled around her.  
  
With exact movements, and exact timing, the twin senshi clashed their weapons together, making an 'x.' "Solar" -- they un-clashed their weapons and pointed them toward the senshi -- "Quantum" -- a black ball of raw negative energy began forming, and it grew until it had a diameter of six-hundred-fifty centimeters -- "LEAP!"  
  
The black ball shot forward, and in a desperate attempt to protect herself, Sailor Saturn shouted: "Silent Wall!"  
  
The attacks smashed into one another as each senshi fought to win. Ultimately, the attack from the twins grew bigger and the ball of negative energy swallowed Sailor Saturn's Silent Wall, and soon enough, herself.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sailor Saturn crashed into the hard sand and bounced at least a foot in the air before landing again, her sailor fuku disappearing and her regular clothes developing. The cold wind blew across her face, her black hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Soft water touched up to her waist and mixed with blood that came from a gash on her forehead.  
  
It was a full day before Hotaru would wake up again: lost, alone, and in a different time, space, and dimension . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Author's Notes: Well that took me longer to write than I expected. Oh well, at least I got it done, no? Sorry again that it took so long. But I have 4 other fics that are currently posted, and I have another one that I'm working on that isn't posted yet. Anyway, here's an explanation:  
  
[1] Before you tell me that Denkoshi and Taiyo look barely anything alike, even though they're twins, I'm gonna tell you this now: They are *very* different. Denkoshi dyed her hair midnight purple, but she has violet eyes. It'll all be explained soon, if you want to read it, in a new fic that I'm gonna post. I think that's it... oh yeah! Need to thank the reviewers:  
  
Lady Lavender Clearwater: Glad you like my fic, the Gundam guys are gonna be in the next chapter definitely!  
  
Ankle: Thanks! Glad your enjoying this.  
  
Mirai Megami: Don't worry about the motivation of the review. ^__^ Just glad you reviewed!  
  
Messiah of Evil Angst: Hotaru will meet Duo soon, no worry!  
  
Saturn Angels: Woah, I've heard of you five! ^__^ Don't worry, there *will* be lots of romance, but the enemy won't disappear for long! I have this fic worked out, so no worries!  
  
Hota-chan: Yeah, I try to do that, but sometimes when I read over my fics I miss some of the tenses. Your mom's right, it makes the fic less confusing. I'll update my other stories, as well as this one, don't worry. It'll just take a while . . . ~_~;;  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Place to Stay

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for taking so long! But it's here. I'm sorry if this chapter seems dragged on, but I just need to set up this plot. Then from here on out, it's smooth sailing if you don't count some bumps along the fic....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sailor Star, since Sailor Sun belongs to *Dracuna Luna Challenge Master* But I created the fact that they are sisters and their civilian names and their personalities, and they're looks, etc. Basically Dracuna created the idea for Sailor Sun and some of her attacks. Other than this, everything else is not mine!  
  
{Key:  
  
~*/\*~ = Change in dimension  
  
~*^*^*~ = Change in scenery  
  
~~*~~ = Lapse in time  
  
*.......* = Communication between dimensions}  
  
  
"Violet Eyes Should Cover Pain"  
  
Chapter 2: When Down and Broke, Work for Hilde! ^_^;  
  
Written By,  
  
Luna-Dragon  
  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Cold, hard tile was underneath her, and she shivered in her unconscious state. Fists were clenched tightly together as another tremor swept through her, chilling her farther than the bone. Painfully, she opened her eyes as crimson liquid rolled down her forehead. Wincing, Hotaru brought a pale hand and touched the gash, willing herself to heal it but failing. It was then when she noticed that she was transparent. "What?" She mumbled, rising quickly to her feet and looking to her surroundings. Purple mist was everywhere; darkness enveloped everything out of the mists' reach. "The Gates of Time?"  
  
"Yes, Hotaru, you are at the Gates of Time," A calm voice said, stepping from the shadows.  
  
The sixteen-year-old resisted the urge to run up to the oldest Sailor Senshi of Time. "Setsuna-mama . . . where is everyone? Are they okay?"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled sadly. "They are all alive, but so are Star and Sun, I'm afraid. They left after they sent you."  
  
"Sent me where?"  
  
"There is not much time, Hotaru. Sailor Sun and Star have new powers that aid them in ripping the very fabric-like substance that separate our dimensions from others. That's where they sent you--into a different dimension. None of us are certain how to get you back except by having Sun or Star use the same technique to get you back. Until we do, you'll have to stay here. Maintain an extremely low profile until then, and don't reveal your identity to anyone. Avoid contact unless necessary . . ."  
  
Already the world around Hotaru was fading. "Setsuna-mama . . ." She whispered softly, before the older woman disappeared.  
  
'We're sending you a guardian . . . it's the most we could do . . .'  
  
She heard the whisper run across her mind and her eyes closed. Hotaru felt like she was falling once more. Wind caused her hair to swing around viciously, the ends nipping at her transparent face. Instead of hitting the ground hard like she expected, her back hit something soft. Instantly she gasped, her eyes shooting open as she rose into a sitting position.  
  
For a second, her violet eyes made her see everything disoriented as they tried to adjust to the sudden light. When she could see, however, violet eyes met violet ones. Surprised, she yelped, throwing the sheets at the pair of eyes that belonged to a teenager. Tangled in the mass of sheets, his own cries of surprise were muffled and confused. Hotaru used this chance and jumped from the bed, getting in to a fighting stance just as the confused teen threw off the white sheet.  
  
Hotaru's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the surprised teenager in front of her. He was taller than she was by only an inch or two the most. His long chestnut brown hair that reached passed his waist was in a giant braid that was at least a yard long, possibly longer. His attire was simple, black pants and a black shirt with a priestess' collar, a cross dangling from a necklace. When he turned, a grin was on his face, white teeth showing. But what had Hotaru mesmerized the most were his large violet eyes, the color just like hers. "Why is it that every babe I meet catches me by surprise one way or another?" He asked softly, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly.  
  
Slowly, Hotaru relaxed, looking at her surroundings. The bed she had been in was up against the wall near the corner of the rectangular room, right under an open window. Small wooden tables were on either side of the bed, and a dresser was behind her. "Who are you?" She asked, lowering her fighting stance.  
  
"Shouldn't I ask you the same question, babe?" The teenager countered her question with his.  
  
"No. I don't know where I am, or why you were hovering over my face like that. Call me crazy but I think that I deserve and explanation."  
  
The teenage in front of her blinked in surprise then laughed softly. "Well, you're at Hilde Schbeiker's place. We kinda found you unconscious at the beach." He pointed to his head, a small smile on his lips and Hotaru finally noticed the white bandage draped around her cut. "So you're here, babe. Name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Now, what's your name?"  
  
Hotaru touched her forehead, wincing slightly. She knew she could just heal it and cause the insolent throbbing to cease, but she couldn't do it in front of Duo, as he had introduced himself. She turned toward the teenager in front of her who had a waiting expression on his face. The violet-eyed girl bit her bottom lip in worry. 'Maintain an extremely low profile until then, and don't reveal your identity to anyone. Avoid contact unless necessary . . .' Setsuna's words echoed through her mind as Hotaru contemplated on what to tell him.   
  
"My name . . ." She said slowly, her eyes searching for whatever label she could find. It proved useless as nothing in the room held a name that was believable. "My name is Firefly Meiou." It was the first name she could think of, and it wasn't a full lie. Firefly was indeed her nickname, and Meiou was Setsuna's surname . . . and she was like a mother to her . . . . "Firefly Meiou," She repeated with a bow, hoping to hide the guilty expression on her face.  
  
Duo grinned. "So," he inquired suddenly, "why were you on the beach with a gash on your forehead anyway, babe?"  
  
Briefly Hotaru wondered why she went through the trouble of thinking up a name if Duo was just going to keep calling her babe. "I - I . . ." She stifled a groan as she couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse. Not even saying she fell from a portal in the sky that led from her dimension to this one didn't sound like truth. He'd probably lock her up claiming she was clinically insane. 'Think . . .' her mind commanded, and she once again blurted the first thing that came to mind.   
  
"I don't remember," she lied. 'It's better to fake not remembering anything to the truth and getting locked up in a mental institution. But if I got locked up I wouldn't have to worry about keeping a low profile . . .' Hotaru thought.  
  
~*/\*~  
  
Two silhouettes looked down at the mostly destroyed city from Tokyo Tower, smirking evilly and gloating at the fact that they did this. They caused the fear in the peoples' eyes. They, themselves, and none other held the power to destroy this miserable planet. But, they had choices.  
  
A) The two could destroy this planet city by city as the Sailor Senshi tried futilely to stop them; causing them each pain at the fact that for once they were losing not only a battle but over six billion innocent lives.  
  
Or B) Make their suffering quick and painless, killing them all off along with this planet and going back to the desolate land from which they came, revenge complete.  
  
The former sounded oh-so-more appealing, they just couldn't refuse it. Why not take time and savor their victory? Why not make the nine Sailor Senshi suffer unimaginable pain at watching innocent lives to slip before their very eyes, knowing they were powerless to stop it from leaving? Sure, they had all seen it before. Which is why it made it all the more torturously fun. No one with hearts as pure as the nine Sailor Senshi of love and justice could get used to death, no matter how much they saw it. And since they had faced so much of it in the past, their whole life was set on preventing it. Who could not find ripping away their hopes and dreams without regret fun? It was a perfect plan, to say the most.  
  
But over time, both Sailor Star and Sailor Sun knew that nothing was perfect. No. They weren't fools that were blind with rage and hell bent on getting revenge on the Senshi. All right, maybe just a little . . . but that did not mean they could not take necessary precautions. Their long, oh-so-long time with nothing better to do then to think of revengeful ways on the Senshi made their plan so well.  
  
Precaution number 1) Get rid of the strongest Senshi. That was already partly completed. Sailor Saturn was stored away in another dimension, unable to return without the two's powers. All that was left was to kill Sailor Moon herself, or send her someplace where she wont be a bother; which they would do later. The Princess was, after all, the daughter of the reason they were killed in the first place.  
  
Precaution number 2) Weaken the Senshi with an endless fleet of villains. Tire them out before the real battle even begun.  
  
And, precaution number 3) Make sure the one Senshi capable, and willing, to destroy them and herself with a single attack was not to return. They should have killed Saturn in the first place, but sending her to that one dimension seemed all the more amusing. Let her come home to nothing but a rubble of a world and pain.  
  
Sailor Star couldn't help but smirk as she went over the plan in her mind. "Soon, ay sis?" She asked wickedly, watching the city under the full moon.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Sun answered coldly. "Soon." A flash of sadness crossed her eyes for less than a heartbeat, but was quickly replaced by utter anger. "Soon indeed . . . ."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"So you're sure she's fine?" Sailor Neptune asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. She sat on a dust filled couch, inside the remains of their once beautiful mansion. A barely intact coffee table was in front of her, and Sailor Uranus sat to the left of her. In front of the two lovers stood Sailor Pluto, having gotten back from talking with Hotaru in the Gates of Time.  
  
"She seemed to be fine, Michiru. We even sent a Guardian after her, just to keep Hotaru out of trouble. She'll be safe in that Dimension; no evil lurks in it as it does in ours." The ancient woman answered almost automatically.  
  
"Then why would they send her their? Not that I'm complaining." Uranus muttered. "I'd think they'd do something then send her to a peace filled dimension. Otherwise, why go through the trouble of working up so much energy?"  
  
"Haven't you seen anything, Setsuna?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Nothing of this, I am afraid. Usually I am aware of what is to come . . . but this was so unexpected . . . ."  
  
With a sigh, Sailor Uranus held her lover's hand reassuringly. "She knows how to take care of herself . . . and she has to keep a low profile. Hotaru'll be fine."  
  
"Isn't there a way we can keep watch over her? When we're not fighting, I mean." Neptune asked yet another time. She was slightly comforted by Haruka being with her, but that did nothing to ease the uneasiness in her heart, or what she felt from the tides. She wanted to know as much as she could. For their sake, and for Hotaru's.  
  
"There probably is a way," the garnet-eyed woman suddenly brightened. "Michiru, try looking at her through your Talisman."  
  
'That's right, nothing can oversee better than my mirror,' The aqua-haired woman thought, her talisman appearing in her hand. Closing her worry-filled eyes, she concentrated everything she had into forcing Hotaru's image into the mirror's clear, reflective surface. A teal aura surrounded her, the talisman in her head shimmering with whiteness before a picture of Hotaru rippled into view as if someone threw a rock into a pond and the ripples formed Hotaru.  
  
"She's okay," Neptune breathed in relief.  
  
"So much for a low profile though," Haruka murmured, watching Hotaru talking with a gray haired teenage woman and a teenaged man with a chestnut colored braid. "And what the hell is Hotaru doing talking with a boy?!"  
  
Michiru snickered softly. "Think we can manage talking to her Setsuna?"  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
~*/\*~  
  
"Thank you," Hotaru said once more, bowing at the two people in front of her. One was Hilde Schbeiker, a teenager just a year older than she was with bluish eyes and dark gray hair. The other was none other than Duo Maxwell. With her just over an hour time with him, Hotaru found out that he had a very comical sense of humor. That and he enjoyed calling her babe. Hotaru still could not stop herself from seeing a hidden pain in his eyes that reminded her so much of Sailor Saturn, however.  
  
Shaking herself from her thoughts, Hotaru straightened up, a grateful smile that was in no way a put on. Hilde, being an owner of a mechanic shop and a four-bedroom house that she shared with Duo when he worked with her, offered Hotaru a place to stay. The senshi had, after all, proclaimed she had no home or family living relatives here, which was true. Her father had died which was how Haruka and Michiru adopted her, and she had no family here since they were in her dimension.   
  
There was a catch, though. Hotaru would have to pay her share of the rent by working at Hilde's shop just as Duo had to. She was quick to agree, since she did know her share of mechanics. Hotaru did have her father figure to thank.  
  
*You're welcome.*  
  
Hotaru almost lost her footing as she looked around, thinking she truly had gone clinically insane.   
  
*You are not insane Hotaru! Don't think that.*  
  
'Michiru-mama?! Haruka-papa?!' Her mind thought. "Um, Hilde? Do you mind telling me where the restroom is?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Uh, sure. Three doors down your left hallway," Hilde answered absentmindedly, going through some papers.  
  
Without hesitation, Hotaru practically skipped away, slamming the bathroom door behind her once she was inside. Locking it, she looked around and her violet eyes went wide at Haruka's face that appeared in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Um . . . Haruka-papa?" She mumbled, touching her head to make sure she didn't have a concussion and wasn't seeing things.  
  
In the mirror her father figure smiled at her. "Don't worry. We're using Michiru's Deep Aqua Mirror to contact you. I'm surprised it worked, actually. And speaking of boys, who was that out there?" She rambled, instantly getting to the topic she had in mind.  
  
"Haruka!" Hotaru heard Michiru and Setsuna scold and she grimaced. Michiru's face appeared next. "Hotaru, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine Michiru-mama. And that boy, Haruka-papa, was Duo Maxwell. He used to fight in a war that took place but now he's working with Hilde Schbeiker in a mechanics shop." Hotaru answered, recalling what Duo had told her about himself before she met Hilde.  
  
"We're glad to hear you're okay," Setsuna said, he smiling face appearing on the mirror. "But remember what I told you--"  
  
"'Maintain an extremely low profile until then, and don't reveal your identity to anyone. Avoid contact unless necessary.'" Hotaru repeated with a smile. "I know Setsuna-mama."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
From outside the bathroom door, Duo frowned slightly. Who was Firefly talking to? She couldn't be someone working against the Preventers, could she? Briefly he evoked what she had said to the three voices. 'Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama.' He thought, his frown growing deeper, remembering what she also said about having no family here . . . but maybe those three weren't family . . . .  
  
Mentally he made a note to keep an eye on Firefly and tell Heero and the others about her the next time the five had a Preventers meeting. Nodding, a frown on his face, Duo sighed and walked away.  
  
"A fine babe comes along and she may turn out to be an enemy. And here I thought I had better luck with women," Duo muttered.  
  
~ * ~ L U N A D R A G O N ~ * ~  
  
Author's Note: All right, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. But I made it nice and big (or at least bigger than the last two)! And once again I'm sorry if this chapter seemed boring and dragged on, but I just needed to have these parts happen to set up the plot I'm looking for. Next chapter will be more exciting, though. In both dimensions too.  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but seeing as we've got Finals and tests and I've got to make up my grades at school . . . well you get the picture. I'll try to update when I can, but meanwhile, keep looking, k? But if you want, I can add you to a mailing list! ^_^ All you have to do is email me at: MissNina@bellsouth.net or just include your email in your reviews. Speaking of reviews:  
  
Mirai Megami: I'm glad you like my fic, and don't worry, a lot of people have told me they feel sorry for Sailor Star and Sun.  
  
purple hotagi: Nope, just Saturn in this world! As you can see since you read this chapter. At least . . . for now . . .  
  
Hota-chan: Same, just Hotaru in this fic, for now.  
  
And to everyone else who didn't have a question but reviewed (you all know who you are!) I thank you! Sorry it took so long though! If you wanna be on my mailing list just email me or tell me in your reviews. ^_^ Ja ne! 


	4. Sorry....

;_;  
  
I'm sorry everyone. I know most of you enjoyed   
reading my story(ies), but I must go. What   
does that mean? It means that I am leaving   
Fanfiction.net for a while. I don't know when   
I'm coming back, or even if I'm coming back. I   
know I left all my stories unfinished, and all   
at giant cliff hangers, but I just can't continue   
writing right now. Gomen nasi. *sighs sadly* Well,   
I must go now. Once again, I apologize. *bows*   
Rant, flame, argue, etc. But.... I have to take a   
break. And maybe.... a permenant one.  
  
.....Gomen nasi.....  
  
~LunaDragon 


End file.
